Glasses
by BeeCityz
Summary: So, are Kyoya's glasses prescription? Or just reading? Tamaki asked that same question, and just look what happened.


"Senpai," Haruhi began, approaching Kyoya and sitting down on the couch to his left. He was typing away on his laptop, and almost looked startled when he glanced up and realized it was him she was talking to and not Tamaki.

"Yes?" He asked, looking back at his screen and trying to finish what he was working on and listen to Haruhi at the same time.

"Do you always wear your glasses?" She asked. He stopped typing for a moment, considering the not only random but completely pointless question. For a brief moment, he feared that the Host Club's newest member was spending too much time with their king.

"Why do you ask?" He finally replied, the pecking of his fingers against the keys resuming.

She shrugged. "I was just wondering, I supposed."

"Well, yes. I always wear them." He answered. As if on queue, the king himself came running from the back of the room and catapulted himself on the couch next to Haruhi.

"What are Mommy and Haruhi talking about?" He asked, his eyes impossibly wide and innocent. "Or is it girl talk?" He whispered.

"Tamaki." Kyoya said, giving the king a leveling stare. "Its too late for that."

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, just before his face lit up. "I know! Mommy had a bad day."

He jumped up from the couch and flew over to the chair Kyoya was sitting in, displacing his laptop and holding his face delicately. "Does Mommy need some alone time with Daddy?"

Haruhi stifled a giggled behind her hand, for the first time that they were the only three of the Host Club still there. "No need to answer, Senpai." She said, standing up and walking towards the door. Grinning. "I'm going home anyway."

"Bye Haruhi!" Tamaki called, not moving away from the shadow king. "See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Senpai!" Haruhi called back, walking out the door and down the hallway. "I'll see you both on Monday!"

After receiving a satisfactory response, Tamaki returned his genuinely concerned gaze back to Kyoya. "Mommy?" He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Tamaki, please do not torture me with these foolish games when the rest of the club has left." Kyoya answered, glaring.

"Aw, Mommy's in a bad mood!" Tamaki cried, hugging Kyoya's head to his chest. The raven haired boy threw his arms off, completely caught off guard, and continued to glare, knowing there was only one way he could get out of this.

"Daddy." He groaned. "I'm fine. I promise."

Tamaki pulled away, grinning, still holding Kyoya's face. "Are you sure, Mommy?"

Kyoya sighed. Why, he asked himself for the millionth time, did he put up with this? "Yes, Daddy, I'm sure." He said, and plastered a fake smile all of his face. Naturally, it worked.

"Oh Mommy, I'm so happy!" Tamaki hugged him again, pulled away, let his hands fall, but continued to sit on Kyoya's lap. "Question!"

"What is it?"

"What were Mommy and Haruhi talking about?"

"Tamaki." Kyoya gave him the same leveling stare. "I played along. Act your age now."

The blonde blinked owlishly, staring at Kyoya. Kyoya kept his same expression, knowing that he would inevitably win the contest that had just sprung up, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. It took a moment, but the king finally sighed and let his head fall to the side, watching his shadow king.

"Fine. But I really do wanna know what you were talking about!"

"My glasses. We were talking about my glasses."

"Well that's boring." Tamaki leaned forward, peering at the identical square pieces of glass framing Kyoya's eyes. "They're reading glasses, right?"

"I don't recall telling you that." Kyoya murmured, peering at Tamaki.

"You didn't. But they just…don't look like prescription." The blonde shrugged and stretched, smiling at Kyoya. Amazingly enough, the smile was returned.

"Well, yes, they are reading glasses."

"But you told Haruhi that you wear them all the time."

"That's because I'm always reading."

Tamaki smirked and leaned forward, dangerously close to the shadow king. "You're not reading right now, though."

Kyoya shrugged, but Tamaki continued to stare at him, that stupid grin on his face. After a while, he just sighed and removed his glasses, leaning forward and setting them on the table in front of him, subsequently briefly pressing against Tamaki.

"Happy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the new light with which he saw things.

"Almost." Tamaki answered, still grinning. "But Mommy, I must ask, you really do seem like you're in a bad mood."

"Tamaki."

"Mommy."

They were staring at each other. Funny, Kyoya thought, how each of their little arguments was always resolved with a staring contest. Finally, Kyoya sighed. "Alright. So maybe its been a long day, and I'm rather tired of having to deal with all of those half wit girls all day."

"A-ha!" Tamaki shouted. "I knew it! Now, Mommy, on to our next matter of business." He placed his hands on either of Kyoya's shoulders, leaning forward, pushing the other back. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Kyoya's brow furrowed, and he glanced at either of the blonde's hands. Then he turned around a little to glance at the door, which was shut. Tight. He swept the room, trying to see if there was anyone else in there. Not a soul. Finally, his gaze returned to Tamaki.

"…Tamaki?" He tried his best to relax, and found that increasingly difficult given their current positions and closeness.

"Yes?"

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better, silly." He laughed rather airily, letting his arms snake from around Kyoya's shoulders to around his neck. "Am I doing a good job?"

"Uhm…" Kyoya closed his eyes, praying that this was a dream. "I…uh…"

Tamaki groaned. "Don't stutter like that. It's a yes or no question." He leaned forward a little more, closing his eyes and well, and brushed his lips against Kyoya's. "Am I making you feel better?" He whispered.

Kyoya breathed deeply, trying to calm his accelerating heartbeat, trying to think of the best response. Unfortunately, he was drawing a blank. So, instead, he just managed the most simple answer he could think of. "Uh…huh…"

"That's good." Tamaki whispered. Slowly and incredibly gently, he applied the slightest bit of pressure to the small amount of contact between the two, kissing Kyoya.

The raven haired boy was very slow to admit that it actually felt good. At first, he wanted to push Tamaki away, but couldn't bring himself to do that. Then, he thought he could just pull away, but didn't want to do that either. Then, when Tamaki applied a little more pressure and forced both of their mouths open, sliding his tongue into Kyoya's mouth, he decided that it just felt good.

"Séduisant." Tamaki whispered as he pulled away, grinning. Kyoya opened his eyes to see the blonde staring at him, and blinked.

"Uhm…what?"

"There are several translations I could offer you." Tamaki whispered as he leaned forward once more, letting his lips drift over the smooth skin of Kyoya's neck. "But for its intended purpose, it means 'tasty.'"

"Uh…" Kyoya wracked his brain for the little French that he knew, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to come up with an adequate response. "…Oui?"

The blonde laughed and softly and pressed his lips down at the nape of the other's neck. "You could say 'Je suis d'accord.', which means 'I agree.'"

"Okay." Kyoya murmured. His eyes were closed again, and he was leaning his head back in an attempt to give Tamaki more room. "That's nice."

Tamaki kissed the shadow king's neck again, longer and harder this time. When he pulled away, he rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder, sighed contentedly.

"Hey Kyo-chan?" Tamaki whispered.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"Je t'aime." He whispered.

"You do not." Kyoya whispered back. Tamaki frowned.

"How'd you know what I said?"

Kyoya sighed. "I didn't need to."

"How do you know I don't?"

"Because, stupid." He muttered, opening his eyes and fixing Tamaki with that same leveling gaze. "You're only seventeen."

"And you're only beautiful." Tamaki countered, sticking his tongue out. "Now shut up. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."


End file.
